


Eye Candy

by owlsshadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Lazy Mornings, and pride, sibling thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alisa and Lev talking about Nekoma and other stuff. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anon's [prompt](http://owlsshadows.tumblr.com/post/138499057585/hmmmm-are-u-maybe-accepting-prompts-we-havent) on Tumblr.

Haiba Lev is a proud person.

He is proud of his height and athletic reflexes. He is proud of his team and the fortitude of his senpais. He is proud, so he boasts. His cheerful bragging makes breakfasts lively at home.

This Sunday he is not even eating; he just speaks with a full mouth – spitting rice all over the table as he explains to his mother just how awesome Yaku-san’s receives are, all enthusiastic and bubbly – until his sister walks into the kitchen with her best zombie walk, and fifty kilograms of flesh and bones lump over his shoulder in an attempt to back hug him. Alisa’s sleepy yawning resonates in his ears.

“Sis!” he exclaims, slamming his empty spoon into his rice bowl.

“G’ morning,” Alisa hums between two long sighs, slumping into her chair.

“It’s not really morning anymore at half past ten,” their mother comments softly, but pours a glass of water for her daughter. Alisa has never been a morning person, even less than her brother, Lev; so seeing her before eleven on a weekend is like a miracle.

“I could’ve slept more,” Alisa replies sluggishly. “We had exams last week…”

“Then why didn’t you sleep more?” Lev asks nagging, poking his sister’s puffed up face with his used spoon.

“Someone was loud, Lyovochka” she replies hushing the spoon away.

“Lev was talking about his team,” their mom tells her. Curiosity glints up in her near-dead eyes while she stuffs a spoonful of natto in her mouth.

“Oh, the volleyball team, huh?” she asks turning to her brother. Lev makes a disgusted face at the smell of her breath. “So, how is that captain of yours you were complaining about last week?”

“Kuroo-san is the strongest blocker ever!” he says sparkly-eyed, then his expression suddenly darkens as he adds “though he makes me practice receives way too much…”

“Isn’t that so you can be stronger?” Alisa asks back. Seeing Lev’s reluctant grimace, she laughs. “You speak so much about your team, I would like to see them once,” she says chuckling.

“Don’t even think about coming the way you are!” Lev complains. Alisa takes a slow look at herself. She notes that she is wearing mismatched socks under her baggy sweatpants and high school gym shirt. They both know that she would never, ever step out of the house like that.

Haiba Alisa is a proud person.

She is proud of her height and slim waist. She loves fashion and she knows how to accentuate her best features. She enjoys attention. She is pampered by the limelight.

But more than anything, she is proud of her post light-like little brother and his achievements. Her heart fills with warmth and air and light when she sees him shine.

“To impress a bunch of high school boys, I might gussy up,” she says smiling audaciously.

*

It’s the semifinals when his sister finally appears, well-slept and well-kept, in a stunning red blouse that enhances her pale hair and skin, drawing the attention of all the members of Nekoma. Fully awake she has the energy and enthusiasm of her little brother as she shouts his pet name cheering him on.

Yaku steps beside Lev after their warm-up receives.

“Lev’s older sis is stunning… she puts the eye in ‘eye candy’!” he exclaims.

Lev smiles widely in reply.

“I know, right?!!” he laughs.

Haiba Lev is a proud person.

He is proud of his height and athletic reflexes. He is proud of his beautiful older sister. He is proud, so he boasts.


End file.
